


Tindomion - Full Colour.

by mithrial



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrial/pseuds/mithrial
Summary: Commission by Tolkien inspired writer, Spiced Wine, to draw her original character, the beautiful male elf, Tindomion.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Tindomion - Full Colour.

[](https://postimg.cc/06FHmRWF)

**Author's Note:**

> " When Tindómion arrives at Imladris with his mother and Glorfindel, he will not swear to serve Elrond, only Glorfindel."  
> [Blood Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788877) by Spiced Wine.


End file.
